Change?
by TreyJ
Summary: the boys haven't seen the girls all summer and when they do Brittany is kind of suprised . Rated K now maybe T later.
1. Chapter 1

Change?

I don't own any of the chipmunks

Or any other characters

It was the first day of school from summer break, the boys haven't seen the girls all summer.

Simon and Theodore were already up and eating breakfast that Theo had prepared.

'Alvin get up it's time to go to school!" yelled Dave'

"Why I'm tired!" yelled Dave

Dave ran up the stairs and shook Alvin until he got up. Alvin rolled out of bed and on to the floor still half asleep

"Alvin I'm tired of this now wake up!" exclaimed Dave.

"Man you're a crazy old man" Alvin yelled back

Alvin got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He had on a red t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts with red lines on the back pockets, black and red air forces, gold chain, a wristwatch, and his signature cap. Alvin was super fresh today. He sprayed some cologne on and walked down the hallway.

"What's for breakfast Theo" Alvin asked..

"Whatever you can find" said Simon trying to be funny.

"Don't play with me." Alvin stated and gave Simon a look.

Simon decided to be a little more neat in what he had on. Simon had on a white t-shirt with an open blue dress shirt, dark blue jeans, a silver neck-length chain, and blue chuck taylors. Theo kept it simple with a green hoodie, blue jeans, and green chuck t's.

"Well we'd better leave" growled Alvin

"For once I agree with you" said Simon

"Well were off Dave see you after school!" yelled Theo

"Bye!" yelled Dave

"Don't get in trouble!" Dave added looking directly at Alvin.

" I'm offended Dave what makes you think I'm going to get in trouble" said Alvin

"Whatever" said Dave

The boys walked over to Mrs Miller's to walk their counterparts to school.

"Hi Eleanor" said Theo.

"Oh hi Theo" said Eleanor.

Eleanor had on a green blouse, light blue jeans, and green and white sketchers. Her hair was in those normal pig tails.

"Umm h-hey Jeanette" said Simon as shy as ever

" Uhh h-hi Simon" said Jeanette just as shy as Simon.

Jean had on a purple shirt, blue-jean jacket, regular jeans, and purple flip flops.

"What's up Britt." asked Alvin.

"Stop trying to act all cool with that fake chain." said Brittany in a playful tone

"Whatever Britt, I missed you all summer." said Alvin as he pulled her in for a hug.

"How come you didn't call?" asked Alvin.

Brittany blushed super hard and her sisters noticed and giggled quietly .

"I didn't think you wanted to talk since we argue all the time." Said Britt hiding her blush

"Well I'm tired of arguing it's time we grow up, you look real nice today." said Alvin

"Oh my god where's the real Alvin and did he just compliment me" Brittany thought

Brittany blushed all over again.

The walk to school was the same, Simon and Jean going on about experiments and Theo and Ellie talking about food, but this time Alvin and Brittany were talking and not arguing. This surprised Brittany so much. Once at school everyone got their schedules. 1st period boys had gym and girls had Home Ec. The rest of their classes were together.

**Don't worry I'll update soon I hate people that take all day.**

**This is my first so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters**

The girls arrived at their 1st period classes a little late because Brittany took forever making sure her makeup was straight in the bathroom. They were sitting in class and Brittany was daydreaming about Alvin and how much he has matured. Jean knew exactly what was going on.

"Brittany, what are you thinking about?" Jean asked

Jean caught Brittany off guard

"Oh nothing don't worry about it" said Brittany

"Were you daydreaming about Alvin?" jean asked with a smirk

"NO!" Brittany shouted blushing as red as Alvin's cap

"It's okay Brittany I know" Jean explained

"I can't help myself, he was such a gentlemen this morning. He's not that annoying kid anymore, and he's gotten super hot." Brittany confessed.

"I noticed that, but uhh I was more focused on Simon, he way he talks about experiments is so dreamy." Jean said blushing.

"Not as dreamy as Alvin is, he's grown up, I've been waiting for this." said Brittany

"I think I'm in love" Brittany said shyly.

"Me too" Jeanette added.

"Don't forget about me!. You guys forgot I was even here!" yelled Ellie

"We sure did!" Brittany and Jeanette said in unison with a chuckle.

"So what do you think about Theo" Brittany asked Eleanor

"He's cute and he's gotten a bit more skinnier over the summer" said Ellie

"He's gotten so dreamy I like him a lot" said Ellie.

"Are you sure you just like him?" Jean asked with an evil simile on her face

"What?… uh I don't know" said Eleanor with a surprised look on her face.

"It's ok Ellie, we know how you feel" said Brittany

(Back with the boys in gym class during a game of basketball)

Alvin, Simon, and Theo were playing on a goal in the corner of the gym. It wasn't a serious game they were just shooting around. So Simon thought it would be a perfect time to talk about girls.

"So Alvin, how come you were being so nice to Brittany today?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked up at Simon confused and a little hurt.

"What's the matter Simon, I can't be nice for a _change_?" asked Alvin with an attitude.

"No it's just that you are usually arguing about everything." said Simon

"Well maybe I'm tired of arguing it was getting kind of old." Said Alvin

"You know what I think, ..I think you like her" said Simon with a chuckle.

Alvin blushed super hard but turned his head so no one would see. By now Simon and Theo were laughing hard at his embarrassment,

"OK guys, you got me, I do like her." Alvin stated

" I missed her all summer, I wanted to call her but we were to busy all the time with fans and touring, not to mention she is amazingly beautiful.

"Wow Alvin, you must really like her because all you ever call a girl is hot."

"Shut up Simon, now lets get on your case." said Alvin

" So what's up between you and Jeanette." asked Alvin with a smirk.

Simon did not know how to react.

" Umm..Uhh, nothing." said Simon

"Sure, do you expect me to believe that?" asked Alvin

" Ok I do like her but don't tell her please Alvin? asked Simon

"Yeah sure whatever." Alvin agreed.

"But what do you like about her?" asked Alvin trying to embarrass Simon

Simon blushed just like Alvin did.

"Umm, we have a lot in common, she has a nice personality, those purple glasses of her's and she has the cutest smile I ever seen." Simon sighed.

"Uh-oh I think somone's in love." Alvin stated

"So are you." Simon said as a matter of factly.

" I can't argue with that on bro" said Alvin

"But we forgot to ask Theo." Simon and Alvin said in unison.

"So Theo, what do you think about Eleanor" Alvin asked.

Theo blushed but not as bad as Alvin and Simon did.

"She's cute and I love that sweet little laugh if hers." Said Theo

Simon and Alvin was surprised at how open Theo was with his feelings. This made them realize Theo was a little more mature than both of them.

"Ok guys don't worry we'll see them in the next period of math class.

**I update fast and I hate short chapters**

**Please review..**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I dnt own any characters.**

It was off to math class for the chipmunks and the chipettes. Everyone was in class and in their seats by the time the bell rang. All except for one person…..Alvin Seville.

"Where the heck is Alvin?" Theo whispered to Simon

"How am I supposed to know?" said Simon

"I hope he isn't getting into trouble" Theo whispered.

The bell rang and everyone got quiet. Brittany couldn't help but notice Alvin wasn't there. Brittany continued to scan the room and look for him.

"Looking for someone?" Jean asked Brittany

"Yeah where's Alvin?" Brittany asked

"Knowing him he's probably flirting with some girl." said Jean

Brittany was hurt by Jean's comment but didn't want to show it

"Oh shut up Jean he's not like that anymore he's changed." exclaimed Brittany

"Well sorry my bad since when did you get so defensive of him." said Jean

Brittany could have tore Jeanette to pieces for that little comment that she just made, but right when things start looking down, guess who comes and saves the day.

"Sorry I'm late teach, I had to make a quick stop at the bathroom." Said Alvin coming through the door.

"It's okay Alvin since it's only the first day, but this is the last time." said Mrs. Jamison.

Theo, Simon, and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief when Alvin sat down right next to Brittany.

"It's about time you got here." said Brittany.

"Aww you were waiting for me that's sweet thanks Britt." said Alvin smiling.

"Yeah sure whatever I'm just glad your not suspended." said Brittany.

The class went on just like any other boring math class. Jean and Simon were answering all the questions, Theo and Ellie were just bored and staring out the window. Alvin and Brittany were just sitting there. Then Brittany noticed Alvin was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Brittany

"What's wrong with that I can't stare?" asked Alvin

"No because it's getting on my nerves." Said Brittany

"Well sorry excuse me for staring at a beautiful girl." said Alvin

Brittany's cheeks turned bright pink when he said this, and Alvin noticed and laughed to himself.

"Are you a bored as I am?" asked Alvin.

"Yes this class is so boring I can't wait until we get out here" said Brittany

"Why don't we leave early?" said Alvin

"What are you talking about?" asked Brittany

"Just play along" said Alvin.

"Mrs Jamison, can Brittany and I go to the office, we left our notebooks up there.

"Sure Alvin, just be back in enough time." Mrs. Jamison said.

Brittany caught on to the plan and her and Alvin exited the classroom. Their siblings knew exactly what they were doing.

" So what do you wanna do?" asked Alvin.

"What?.. You brought me out here and you have nothing to do?" asked Brittany

"Relax Britt, would you rather be back in the math class?" asked Alvin

"No.." Brittany said with a sigh.

They kept walking down the hallway. There was an awkward silence. Alvin did't want Brittany to get bored.

"Brittany, I have an idea of what we can do."

"What?" asked Brittany

Before Bittany could even think about what he meant Alvin grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her softly against a locker and they began kissing. Brittany was surprised a first but then she accepted it. As it went on it became more passionate, Brittany felt this surge of bravery and opened her mouth then Alvin stuck is tongue in and they began wrestling around each other's mouth. They did this for another 10 minutes. Not realizing how much time passed.

"Wow Britt, I didn't know you could kiss like that." said Alvin

" I didn't know you were that good either Alvin." said Alvin

"So did you like it?" asked Alvin chuckling

" What do you think?" said Brittany in a playful tone.

The two still didn't know how much time passed then next thing you know the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

"Oh my God how long were we out?" asked Alvin

"I don't know it's all your fault." said Brittany

"But it was worth it." said Alvin laughing.

Brittan blushed for the hundredth time today. Alvin always does that to her. The two slipped into the math classed and grabbed their stuff and got out without being caught.

"So can I walk you home today?" Alvin asked on their way to English.

"I don't know I'll think about it." said Brittany.

The rest of the day went on the same, at lunch each chipmunk sat next to their chipette. Brittany and Alvin kept flirting with each other for the rest of the day. Finally the bell rang for them to go home. Alvin was waiting for Brittany outside of school, when a crazy fan came up and kissed Alvin right in front of Brittany who was coming down the hall.

"ALVIN..HOW COULD YOU…I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" Brittany yelled.

Brittany started running home with tears in her eyes. Alvin chased her but not for long, she could run real fast.

"Brittany wait up it's not what it looks like!" yelled Alvin

Alvin turned to the girl that kissed him with a look that was pure anger and evil.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU SLUT! JUST GET OUT MY FACE! yelled Alvin.

"Brittany.. I'm sorry." Alvin whispered.

**I told you I update fast**

**I hate to keep people waiting.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the chipmuks.**

Brittany continued to run with tears in her eyes until she got home at Mrs. Miller's house. She ran inside, locked the door, then ran and jumped on her bed crying very loudly into her pillow.

"_How could he do this to me_?" Brittany thought to herself. "_Did I deserve this?", and more importantly "Why do I care?" It's just Alvin.___said Brittany in denial. "_So I don't care!" thought Brittany. "Maybe I over reacted, he wasn't kissing back, but still he was probably flirting again." _ thought Brittany. "_Maybe Jeanette was right, maybe he hasn't changed." _said Brittany. _"But why am I so hurt, I don't love him do I?" _Brittany asked herself.

Just as Brittany was lost in her thoughts Alvin was banging on her front door trying to get in.

"Brittany please let me explain." yelled Alvin.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Brittany surprised that he was there.

" Aww come on Britt, it was an accident." yelled Alvin.

"STOP LYING!" yelled Brittany.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF" yelled Brittany.

Alvin ran from the front door to the side of her house, climbed up and tapped on her window. This startled Brittany at first, but she opened the window to talk to him but not to let him in.

"Can I come in?" asked Alvin

"HECK NO!" yelled Brittany.

Brittany looked at Alvin with tears in her eyes not afraid to show him how much he hurt her. This broke Alvin's heart.

"Alvin.. I thought you had changed, you acted like such a gentlemen and was so nice to me. How could you?. Don't you care about how I feel? You can't mess with people's feelings like this. What did I do to you to deserve this? I really like you Alvin, I thought you liked me. I guess you didn't, it was all just a little game to you wasn't it? said Brittany.

Alvin started to say something but Brittany cut him off.

"Jeanette was right, you don't care about anything, not even me. " So don't come over apologizing like you really care, because I know you don't" said Brittany.

Brittany slammed the window in his face and went back to laying down on her bed. Alvin just stood there with his mouth wide open. Alvin's eyes began to tear up. He ran home, went in and sat on the couch.

"_Did I just start to cry, over a girl" _ Alvin thought. _"Since when do I…Alvin Seville cry over a girl?" _Alvin asked himself. _"If she would just let me explain...she would understand." "Why is everything so complicated?" _Alvin thought. _"What she said really hurt me, but when any other girl said that to me I shrugged it off." "Why when she said it it hurt so bad?" _Alvin asked himself. _" Do I love her?" _Alvin thought. _"No….Yes….No…..Yes I do and she needs to know that._" "_But how can I tell her?"_

Just then Simon and Theo walked into the room. Theo went on about his business, but Simon took notice that Alvin was deep in thought. Simon decided to ask him about earlier in school to day.

"What did you and Brittany do when you left the class?" Simon asked Alvin.

"Oh umm nothing." said Alvin as he snapped out of thought.

"Alvin, I'm smarter than that." said Simon

"Well what do you think we did?" asked Alvin with an attitude.

" What.. you kissed her already?" asked Simon.

"Of course I did." said Alvin.

"But you guys aren't even together yet." said Simon

"So that doesen't mean anything." said Alvin

Simon heard this and it encouraged him to make his move with Jeanette.

"Well anyway what's bothering you, tell me already?" asked Simon.

"Well, I was waiting for Brittany outside after school when a crazy fan comes up and kisses me in front of her. Brittany ran home crying and I tried to explain but she ignored me and hurt me really bad. She said a lot of things. They hurt a lot. Alvin explained

"I felt myself beginning to cry so I ran home, but why would I…Alvin Seville cry over a girl?" asked Alvin,

"Because you love her." said Simon.

It startled Alvin a little but he knew it was coming.

"I know." said Alvin

"You need to tell her that." said Simon

" I got just the idea of how I'm gonna do it." said Alvin.

"Don't do any thing stupid." said Simon.

"Thanks for the talk." said Alvin.

"No problem." said Simon.

(Back at Mrs. Millers house in Brittany's room.)

"_Was I a little to hard on him?_ Brittany asked herself. _"Well he did try to apologize, that's completely unlike Alvin." " I didn't even let him talk." _said Brittany. _"Shoot.. now I feel guilty." "It looks like I really hurt him." "I hope he's okay. _Brittany thought to herself.

Just then Jeanette walked in the room and saw Brittany's red eyes and became really worried.

"What's wrong Britt?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany didn't feel like arguing so she decided to spill it.

"Well, you know what me and Alvin did in the hallway today right?" asked Brittany.

"Yes Brittany, Eleanor and I both know." said Jeanette.

"Well, he asked if he could walk me home today and he was, but as I was coming down the hall another girl kissed him. I cried and ran home. He tried to come and explain but I wouldn't let him. I said a lot of mean and hurtful things and it looked he was beginning to cry so he ran home." Brittany explained.

"Was he kissing back?" asked Jeanette.

"Well no.. now that I think about it." said Brittany.

"Well how do you know it wasn't just a crazy fan or something?" asked Jeanette

"I don't know." said Brittany realizing what she had done.

"Apologize him tomorrow." said Jeanette.

"I hurt him a lot I hope he forgives me." said Brittany.

Eventually Brittany dozed off in her bed and fell asleep. It was late anyway so Jean, Ellie, and Mrs. Miller all went to bed. Suddenly Brittany woke up when she heard tapping on her window. She opened it and looked out and there was Alvin. He was singing.

**(Song: Find your Love by Drake)**

_I'm more than just an option_

_Refuse to be forgotten_

_I took a chance with my heart_

_And I feel it taking over_

_I better find you lovin_

_I better find your heart_

_I better find you lovin_

_I better find your heart_

_Repat 2x_

_I bet if I give all my lovin nothins gonna tear us apart._

"Alvin that was beautiful!" said Brittany.

" Can we talk now?" asked Alvin

"Sure come in." said Brittany.

Alvin came in and sat down beside her on her bed.

**Thank you Sonnygirl09 and BiggestChipetteFan for reviewing**

**I appreciate it.**

**It will get rated T in the next chapter.**

**I'll update tomorrow after school.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the chipmunks**

Alvin came inside and sat on her bed which had pink blankets and pink sheets. Both Alvin and Brittany stared into each others eyes. Alvin stared into Brittany's icy blue ones and Brittany stared into Alvin's golden, brown eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then they both snapped out of their trance at the same time.

"Britt can you let me talk with no interruptions for five minutes I can explain everything?" asked Alvin

Brittany was once again hypnotized by looking into his eyes but came back to reality almost immediately.

"Yes..go ahead." said Brittany.

"Okay Britt, I know you're probably extremely mad at mad at me but I promise, no I swear that was just a crazy fan that came out of no where." said Alvin. "Britt please believe me because I pushed her off of me and tried to run after you." "It's just not fair, things were going so good please don't let some crazy slut ruin all this." said Alvin. "Britt I would never do anything to break your heart, and when you ran away from me crying like that my heart broke into a million pieces." Britt I swear I could never hurt you like that because I….well….I love you." said Alvin.

Brittany just sat there in shock she couldn't believe she heard Alvin Seville confess his love for her. She had been waiting for this for so long. She still just sat there in awe.

"Brittney Miller…I love you, I always have, even when we were kids when we used to argue all the time I still loved you" said Alvin. "I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, the way you talk, and most importantly your personality." said Alvin.

Brittany still couldn't believe it was finally happening. Brittany looked Alvin directly in the eyes. Her heart was beating and her stomach was doing back flips.

"Alvin…you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that." said Brittany.

Brittany's eyes began to tear up with joy.

"I love you to Alvin Seville." said Brittany. "I always wanted to tell you but we argued to much." "But now..you've grown up and I love you even more than I used to." "The distance between us over the summer was too long." Brittany confessed. "I missed you even more each day, and when you finally came back my heart jumped for joy." said Brittany smiling with tears of joy running down her face.

Alvin face lit up with joy because she felt the same way about him as he did for her.

Alvin slowly began to lean in and then Brittany returned the favor and began to lean in as well. Then their lips collided with so much passion and love. The kiss lasted on for about 5 minutes, then Brittany began to slowly climb on top of Alvin still kissing him with as much passion as before, suddenly Brittany's bedroom opened and Jeanette and Eleanor walked in. It startled Brittany and Alvin and she jumped off of him really quick. Little did Alvin and Brittany know, Ellie and Jean heard the whole conversation from outside the door.

"Alvin… that was so sweet." said Jeanette smiling.

Alvin blushed as red as the cap that was on his head, and Jean and Ellie noticed and giggled a little.

"Alvin I always thought that you were an immature dork that never took things seriously, but I now realize that you've grown up." said Jeanette.

"Umm…thanks." said Alvin.

"Alvin, Brittany has truly been waiting on you to say that for so long, she always talked about you, and she even drew pictures of your name in hearts in her diary." said Ellie.

Now Brittany blushed just as red as Alvin did.

"Ellie how would you know what I drew in _my _diary.?" Brittany asked.

"Umm I have my sources." said Ellie

This caused Alvin and Brittany to let out a small chuckle because they both knew that Ellie was lying through her teeth.

"Well Ellie and I are going to give you some alone time." Said Jeanette motioning for Ellie to follow her out.

"Have fun." said Ellie.

Ellie and Jean walked out of Brittany's room and went back to their own and fell asleep. Brittany and Alvin went right back to making out. Brittany opened her mouth a little and Alvin took the opportunity to place his tongue in her mouth. This went on for about 5 minutes then suddenly Alvin stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Brittany

"I want you to bad, I can't control myself." said Alvin.

"Then come and get me." Brittany purred in his ear.

Alvin took this as an open invitation. Alvin leaned in and began making out with her again. Alvin slowly started kissing her on neck taking off her shirt in the process. Once that was off she was in nothing but in bra and panties. Alvin just stopped and stared.

"Enjoying the show?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Very much." Alvin said seductively.

"Your turn." said Brittany.

Brittany pulled Alvin on to her bed and began fiercely tongue kissing him. Alvin slowly sat up with Brittany in his lap still making out. Brittany took this chance and ripped his shirt straight off revealing his six pack. Brittany couldn't believe it.

"Enjoying the show?" Alvin asked Brittany copying her.

"YES!" Brittany shouted.

"We have to be quiet or we'll wake your sisters." said Alvin

"Okay." Brittany whispered.

Alvin took his jeans off revealing his red boxers with white hearts. Brittany giggled a little but it quickly faded as Alvin came near her. Alvin began to kiss her on the inside of her thighs as Brittany moaned in ecstasy. Alvin reached around her back and unhooked her bra.

"God has blessed me." said Alvin.

Alvin slowly took off Brittany's pink silk panties. Then stood up and took off his boxers then went back to making out with her. Then Brittany suddenly stopped him.

"I don't want to get pregnant." said Brittany.

"That's ok babe, I came prepared." said Alvin

Alvin reached in his jean pockets and pulled out a rubber latex condom. He put it on then they both began to make out again. Alvin rubbed his fingertips all over Brittany's sides and her inner thighs causing her to moan. Then Brittany realized it was time.

"Please be gentle." Brittany whispered.

"I always am." Alvin whispered.

Then Alvin lined himself up and headed for the entrance. Brittany anticipated him finally being inside her. Then Alvin stuck it in. He went deeper very slowly, one inch at a time. It hurt at first but the pain faded and Alvin went all the in. They went on for about two hours before the two finally stopped from over exhaustion.

"Brittany, I love you so much." said Alvin.

"I love you to." said Brittany.

The two cuddled together under the covers for about another hour until Alvin just happened to glance over at her digital clock and read it was 4:00 in the morning.

"Oh shoot, Brittany I gotta get back home." said Alvin.

"Please don't go." Said Brittany making her best puppy dog face.

"You know I cant resist you." said Alvin

"I know, but hurry home so you don't get caught."

Alvin stood up, quickly put on his clothes and opened the window.

"Alvin aren't you forgetting something?" asked Brittany.

"What?" asked Alvin.

Brittany took her covers off to reveal that she was still naked. Alvin was just hypnotized. She noticed and silently laughed to herself. She got up and walked over to Alvin and gave him a long passionate goodbye kiss.

"Girl you make me wanna stay over here." said Alvin.

"I know I do." said Brittany laughing.

"I love you." said Alvin.

"Love you to." said Brittany.

With that Alvin hopped out Brittany's window, and jumped the fence into his own backyard. He climbed the tree leading up to his bedroom window and tapped on his window. Simon woke up and let his brother in.

"Where were you?" asked Simon

"Take a guess." Alvin stated.

"You had sex with her already?", "Are you even a couple yet?" asked Simon

"We are now." said Alvin.

"You need to hurry up and make your move on Jeanette." said Alvin.

"I agree with you for once." said Simon a little jealous that Alvin got so far in one day.

"I'll help you out." said Alvin.

"Thanks bro." said Simon.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." said Alvin.

"Why?" asked Simon.

"You'll see." said Alvin.

Simon suddenly got nervous,

**Sorry it took so long, I tried other stories.**

**Simon and Jeanette are up next.**

**Please review.**


End file.
